A Night Turned Into Forever
by tayono
Summary: One Shot. A night of fun turns into a night of magic For Fox and Krystal.


_Ok ,so I'm going through a major writers block ,so any idea I get shall be used._

_This didn't necessarily happen ,but the idea sprang into my head, so I'm gonna use it._

_Enjoy!_

A soft, gentle midnight breeze blew through the city of Corneria. The lights were on in a bar near the edge of the city, and shadows were visible inside.

Just a party.

But our focus lies just off the city, on a lone figure standing on one of the high, grassy hills. It gave a great view of that big glowing orb in the sky.

The grass tickled the ankles of the blue vixen as she stood, watching the moon.

The breeze felt nice blowing through her hair. She felt more at home outside than in, considering her tribal origins. She also needed some peace and quiet. It's difficult to think over the loud music at the party.

_Have I made the right decision? _She thought. _Should I be with Panther? Does he really love me? Do I really love him?_

"Krystal?"

Krystal looked around, a bit startled at the sudden fact that she was no longer alone.

A familiar golden-brown vulpine was trudging up the hill toward her. He was wearing his usual white leather jacket, and his green suit under it

_Why can't he wear something formal? Even at a party? _ She thought, giggling to herself.

"There you are!" Said Fox. "Where'd you go? Panther's wondering where you went! Well...actually he's sort of drunk, but...I think he mumbled something about you, and..."

Krystal raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so _I _was the one wondering. And worrying. But that doesn't mean a thing! It's normal to worry about a....a friend." Fox seemed to find it difficult to call Krystal a friend.

This was the result of a few weeks ago, on a mission on Titania. The two had patched things up a bit, but even though Fox wanted to be with her again, Krystal made it clear that they were friends, and nothing more.

"Sorry Fox..." Said Krystal, "I just needed a quiet place to think..."

"Oh! Oh! Sorry!" Fox said apologetically, starting to back away. "I'll just leave you to your thoughts then, and-"

"Oh no Fox, you can stay if you like!" Krystal said quickly, hoping she didn't upset the

vulpine.

Fox looked relieved as he advanced, stopping beside Krystal.

Both of them said nothing for awhile. They avoided eye contact, just staring at the moon.

Fox finally found words. "You uh.... like being with Panther? I bet he treats you like a queen, huh?"

"Well, not like a queen, really... he... touches me a lot... " Replied Krystal.

"What?" Said Fox angrily, baring his fangs. This was gone in a flash. "Er-I mean... Oh... "

Krystal giggled inside herself. Even now, he was still _very _protective of her, and a strong affection for Fox gushed up inside her.

Silence took them again.

_What do you say to your former mate?_ Fox thought.

Fox looked at Krystal, and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, for the sight had taken the words from him.

The moonlight that shone onto Krystal's face gave her a soft, beautiful glow. Her eyes seemed to shine brighter than the brightest star. She looked so beautiful, perfect in every way.

Oh why? Why did he have to let her go like that? His heart still burned for her. It killed him to see her look so hurt, or even angry, whenever she looked at him, every time he so much as spoke to her.

Krystal felt Fox's eyes on her. The fact that he hadn't spoken was starting to bother her.

She looked at Fox, and asked, "Fox, are you-"

As soon as their eyes met, she stopped.

His expression was soft, sad. He looked dazed, as if in a dream. And his eyes were fixed on her.

His loving gaze made Krystal's face go hot. Her heart was throbbing, aching as she found her eyes locked on his. Though she tried, she couldn't look away.

"Fox..."

"Krystal..."

And with that, they slammed their muzzles together, wrapping their arms around each other and holding on as tightly as possible, neither wanting to ever let go.

Fox felt Krystal's tongue push against his teeth, begging for the entrance he happily

granted. Krystal was overcome with emotions. She did feel guilty, but soon that was pushed to the back of her head. She loved the feeling of Fox's lips on her's, the pleasure of Fox's gentle paws stroking her back, and his wet tongue wrestling with her's.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, maybe been days, tooth and tongue mixing in pure passion until finally, they slowly parted....

"Fox... " Whispered Krystal breathlessly, "We... we can't... "

"Shh... " Fox whispered back, caressing the vixen's delicate face. "That doesn't matter...not now..."

"But Panther-"

Fox placed a finger on Krystal's lips. "Don't say anything else, Krystal... Just... Just love me... even just for tonight... please..."

Krystal just looked into Fox's green eyes, knowing very well that he wasn't trying to coax her into a one night's stand. He didn't want one.

She knew he just wanted her, and her love. And she was going to give it to him. All of it.

But she wanted to give it to him forever.


End file.
